Koon Royale Elliot
Summary Koon Royale Elliot is a High-Ranker and the Ruler of the 44th Floor. He is also a member of the Koon Family. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Koon Royale Elliot Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: High Rankers, Ruler of 44th Floor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Martial Arts, True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with shinsoo bombs), Teleportation (Able to teleport himself over large distances), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Elliot can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Air Manipulation (Can create large air pressures through his blows), Ice Manipulation (His Ice is cold enough to blast Evankhell's flames away that are capable of melting metal, steel and living things), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Cold Aura (Can create an ice aura to protect himself from fire and extreme heat), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Resistance to the following: Ice Manipulation (Able to resist the cold of his own ice), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Even without his cold aura, he is able to resist the fire and extreme heat emanated by that Evankhell's Blazing Orb), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in Attack Potency: Country level (Stronger than Koon Maschenny Zahard. He can fight evenly with Evankhell after she released her partial ancient powers) Speed: At least Relativistic (Could easily react to Evankhell attacks and kept up with her in off-screens) Lifting Strength: Class T '(Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) 'Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level (Superior to Koon Maschenny Zahard. He was not worried about Evankhell's strenght) Stamina: Very large (Comparable or much weaker characters are able to wrestle with lost body parts or a hole in the chest) Range: Standard melee range. At least Hundreds of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (As a High Ranker with hundreds or thousands of years he must have the same intellect comparable to Kallavan and Jinsung) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ice Manipulation: His control over the ice is good enough to emanate cold from his body and when he releases his power he is able to create an explosive ice aura that extends far kilometers and must have many other utility capabilities that have not yet been shown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rulers Category:High Rankers Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 6